Big the Cat
Big the Cat is a character from Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is a large, anthropomorphic purple cat who lives deep within Mystic Ruins. Though imposing of stature, Big is a gentle and easy-going, though somewhat dim-witted person with a heart of gold. He also possesses incredible strength and toughness that makes him one of Sonic the Hedgehog's strongest allies. He is also an expert fisherman. Big spends most of his time fishing in tranquility with his best friend, Froggy. Not one for going on grand adventures, Big prefers his peaceful and quiet lifestyle in the jungle. However, should his friends be in danger or in need of his aid, Big will not hesitate to leave his home to help them out and protect them in any way he can. Appearance Big is a very large and burly anthropomorphic cat. The majority of his body fur is purple with dark violet stripes. A striped pattern runs up his arms and long tail. His feet are covered in dark violet fur up to his ankles as well as the outer tips of his large, triangular ears, while his upper legs, back, and sides are covered in purple fur. White fur covers his chest, torso, muzzle, and inner ears. He also has black eyes with pale yellow sclera. His preferred attire consists of yellow gloves, sandals, and a matching belt with a gold buckle. He usually keeps his fishing rod with him. Personality Big is carefree and laid-back. He cares a lot for his friends, especially Froggy. He enjoys fishing and brings his rod with him wherever he goes. He is often giddy and optimistic, especially when with his friends. However, he is not exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer, as he has a short attention span and has a hard time understanding even the simplest of metaphors. Similarly, important things sometimes pass right through his mind. This does not mean Big is stupid, however, but more so that he is a slow thinker.3 Quite comfortable with himself, Big acknowledges himself that he is not very intelligent without being burden by it. In fact, he is quite surprised himself when he realizes that he is right in an argument. In addition, his simple way of thinking lets him see important points that others, in their considerations of more complicated matters, have overlooked. For example, he genuinely believed Dodon Pa was a good person while everyone else believed him to be evil because he knew that Dodon Pa worked with Wisps, who only like nice people. Despite his shortcomings, Big is loyal and reliable to his friends, and always sees the best in those he likes, even when others try to convince him otherwise. He also dislikes how many people worry about so many little things and them hurrying about all the time, which is probably why he chose to live in the Mystic Ruins jungle without technology. Big encourages others and is not the selfish type. Big has an ability to stay calm in any situation, even when he has lost Froggy. Big is amazed by a lot of things and is almost always upbeat, even when he is in danger. One of the only instances of the cat losing his upbeat nature comes in Sonic Heroes, when he momentarily loses hope of finding Froggy and sadly suggests going home before Amy rekindles his spirit. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cats Category:Heroes Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Characters